The Frost Legend 3
by Thali Frost
Summary: Thali has that one wish she always wanted to come true. What will happen? Jack teaches Thali how to ice skate as she is afraid of falling and embarrassing herself but suddenly Jack is about to take a fall underneath the ice but luckily Thali pushed him off and she fell in. Will she still be alive? (They didnt carry their staffs when they were skating thats why they cant fly)


The Frost Legend 3

Chapter 1.

A Sweet Treat

Finally, summer has come to Perth in Australia and all the children and teens went back to school daily as before we knew that the Frost's would keep kids away from school when it was winter. School's would close because of the road blockages and all of the kids would love snow days. Now, we all know that Thali had her ups and downs the time she needed to become a guardian but now that she is one, what now? Well, Jack has been around her ever since July when they defeated Pitch's daughter, Storm Black and since that day Thali had that one wish come true right when she was emotionally hurt by Jack's way of having fun with kids and that he nearly killed her little believer, Angi. They both spent time so much from that glorious day and they still are…

December 23rd, a snowy morning in Burgess-America…

"Hey, that's cheating! Don't peek!" Yelled out Thali as she covered Jack's eyes to show him a surprise.

"Ok, open up!" She said.

"Jamie! How have you been buddy?" Asked Jack as he had seen Jamie already run through his front gate and went to hug Jack.

"Jack! I missed you so much, I'm glad your back, winter is here!" Said Jamie.

"How did you find him, Thali?" Asked Jack, facing her. Jamie was confused in who he was speaking to.

"Well it was obvious that he missed you lots and so I heard him yelling your name" She smirked. Jamie realised that he was talking to Thali Frost, he heard about the local kids talking about her and that they have seen her and then he widened his eyes.

"Yeah! That's true I want to play Jack, but before we do, who is this?" Asked Jamie looking up at Thali.

"This is Thali Frost" He introduced her as Thali knelt down to look into Jamie's eyes.

"Morning Jamie, nice to meet you" She smiled.

"Oh my gosh she is beautiful, will you play with me Thali?" He fell instantly in love with her and didn't realise Jack was giving him an odd look on his face.

"Ummm, sure Jamie" Thali quickly turned to Jack and shrugged.

Jamie grabbed her arm and pulled her in through the gate and went to pick up a snowball and have a snowball fight. Thali threw some snowballs at him and he fell to the ground. He quickly got up and grabbed Thali's arm and made her sit on the steps. Jamie rushed inside to make something real quick for her.

"Wait here, feel free to throw a tennis ball for Abbey over there, I won't be long!" He was so excited that he tripped over but luckily didn't get hurt.

"Jamie you don't need to….oh never mind" Said Thali as she looked up to see Jack balancing on the fence smirking at her.

"Don't even say a word Jack, this kid has no idea who he is dealing with" She said.

"It's just hilarious….he likes you Thali!" Jack laughed and Thali flew up to him and stomped her foot on his and pushed him off the fence.

"Hey! I was just kidding! Look, I don't know how we are going to tell him that you're with me and that your way too old, most importantly your immortal!" He yelled from down below, lying on the snow. Thali flew down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to a kid liking me and doing stuff for me, that is wrong" She said.

"Hahaha I know right! Just tell him, ok?" He looked straight in her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, he could've seen you just then and if he did, don't blame me" She said, stepping back. Jamie came rushing down the stairs and had seen Jack standing there with her.

"Ummm excuse me Jack but if you don't mind, I need to show Thali something for a minute" He pointed outside the gate and Jack flew out.

"Jamie look you…" She was interrupted suddenly.

"You don't need to say nothing, here" He handed her a heart shaped cupcake and Thali widened her eyes.

"Oh my, thank you….Jamie, that's ummm so sweet" She said looking at the cupcake.

"Yeah I made it just for you, well my mum did but I put the heart on it, and it's sweet just like you" He smiled sitting real close next to Thali on the steps.

"Wow, but Jamie you should know…." She didn't finish as he interrupted again.

"Oh no I got to get going, mum's calling me to go have breakfast, see you this afternoon?" He gave Thali a hug and rushed in the house. Thali stood up and walked out of the front gate holding the cupcake.

"Jack, help me now" She said as she had seen Jack wait for her out the front.

"Your stuck now, just tell him that he doesn't see that you're older and immortal" He said.

"Jack I can't, I mean poor kid would be crushed and look what he made me, I mean his mum?!" She held out the cupcake in front of Jack's face and raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, that's a bit strange, wait, you hate sweets!" He said, pointing at the cupcake.

"I know and I'm glad you know that because I don't eat this stuff!" She yelled, she quickly turned around to see Angi walking her dog in the park and flew over to her.

"Thali! Your back! YAY!" Yelled Angi.

"I'm so glad to see you too sweetie, how have you been?" Asked Thali.

"I have been great, Christmas is coming!" Said Angi and she hugged Thali.

"Well I have something for you, look" Thali handed her the cupcake and winked.

"Oh wow Thali thanks!" She said and skipped away.

"Bye!" Said Thali. Jack flew down beside Thali.

"Ok cupcake is gone, now Jamie?" He said.

"Yeah, the next step, breaking a child's heart, I don't want to do this Jack" She placed her forehead on his shoulder and stood there.

"There there Frost, you're a bad girl, breaking a child's heart should be the most easiest thing to do on your naughty bucket list" He smiled grabbing her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Alright I will do it, but if he goes crazy and starts hating you, don't come crying on my shoulder" She said.

Chapter 2.

Troublemakers Take Aim

"Don't worry I'm sure he will understand" He said.

"Ok, thanks but I'm sure that he will not like it" She said.

"Well in the meantime, where would you like to go or do?" He smirked.

"Well, I always wanted to go with you and ummm bring trouble?" She smirked.

"Yes! C'mon this is going to be the best, I always wanted to this with someone, I always did it alone!" He yelled.

"Me too, where to first Frostbite?" Asked Thali.

"Danae and the girls?" He replied.

"You read my mind" She smiled and took off.

"Whoa, I want to trick them too, wait up!" He yelled from behind.

"Keep up!" She yelled. They both flew into the hot summer's day in Perth where Danae and the girls were outside Danae's house sitting on the steps, drinking lots and lots of water.

"Danae!" Yelled Thali as she landed on the hot surface.

"Thali! Hey!" Greeted Danae.

"Hey, Jack!" Yelled Emily.

"Hi, Emily, Sarah and Helen" He greeted.

"Hey, so how are things?" Asked Helen.

"Good good, how about you? Asked Jack.

"Great! Oh are you hot in that hoodie guys? Helen scratched her head in confusion.

"Oh, yeah but I found a way of keeping ourselves cold, we can't feel warmth no matter, only if our staff's are busted or lost, which will never happen" He said, smiling.

"Well then, me and Jack have work to do over in Europe, see ya!" Waved Thali and turned around to wink at Jack. Jack nodded and waved. They flew off to meet on top of a building and planned a trick on the girls.

"Ok, so tip over things, spook the out, yeah?" Asked Jack.

"Again, how do you read my mind Jack?" She asked.

"I'm psychic, haha" He smirked.

They took off smiling at each other and landed on top of Danae's roof.

"Ok let's do it, but let's not go too far or Danae will kill us" Said Thali as she flew down to the kitchen window, where Danae was washing her hands and the girls sat on the couch. Thali was ninja-walking against the wall to the kitchen window.

"Your good at being ninja-like Thali" Said Jack.

"Shhh, you will blow it, are we doing this or not?" She whispered.

"Oh sorry, carry on" He replied as he followed Thali's moves against the side of the house.

"Ok so, what movie shall we watch guys?" Asked Danae.

"I don't know there's a huge range here, finish up washing your hands and get over here" Replied Sarah.

"Alright I'm coming!" Relied Danae.

Thali reached the window and tapped it, trying not to spread frost across the windowpane and ruin the prank.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Helen.

"Yeah it came from the window, let me go check" Said Danae.

"Be careful maybe a burglar is there!" Yelled Emily.

"No way maybe it was a bird" Said Helen.

Thali kept tapping the window til she flew up and sat on top of the roof.

"No one's out there" Said Danae.

"All well c'mon which movie?" Asked Sarah.

Jack winked at Thali flew through a open window upstairs. She followed him inside and landed on Danae's school work that was on the floor.

"Ooops" Said Jack as he closed one eye.

"Shhh" Thali placed her forefinger on her lip. Jack took a few steps and slowly walked out of the room and stopped there on top of the stairs.

"What now?" Whispered Thali.

"Well we should slowly walk down and spook them out, grab stuff from Danae's room and chuck it down the steps" He said, smiling.

"Ok let's go" Said Thali as she started to grab papers and chuck them down the stairs. They ran up and down to and from the room and Danae turned to see all her homework and school things on the floor.

"Ok, who's there?" Yelled Danae as the girls got to see the mess.

"Danae, it is a burglar!" Yelled Emily. Jack kept chucking things down, while Thali ran into the room.

"Hehe we are so pulling this off" He said.

"Hello, anyone up there?" Asked Danae. Thali and Jack ran up and down and they didn't see where they were going and… CRASH! Both frost's crashed into each other and Jack fell back. He grabbed her around the waist and they both rolled down the stairs and landed at the bottom with Danae and the girls standing there with their mouths open.

"Ouch, my head, ok that hurt" Said Thali as she couldn't move because Jack was squeezing her close as he broke her fall.

"You ok?" He said.

"Yeah, ummm?" She looked up and had seen the girls standing there staring at them.

"What are you two doing here?!" Yelled Danae.

"Ummm…well we can explain if Jack lets me go" Said Thali.

"Jack, please let her go, she's fine" Danae said, with her arms crossed.

"Ok, Thali you do the explaining" He said as he let her go and they both got up.

"Ok, the truth is, IT WAS JACK'S IDEA!" Yelled Thali as she pointed at him. He was in sudden shock and widened his eyes.

"Jack, explain please why" Said Danae, stomping her foot in place.

"Hey! It wasn't me, ok maybe it was, but we both planned to visit you guys by surprise. Thali elbowed him.

"What he's trying to say is that we both planned this prank to freak you guys out and right now it has completely failed" Explained Thali.

"Yeah, that's true" Said Jack as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, because I thought you two were doing something else" Emily said.

"What?!" Yelled Danae as she elbowed Emily.

"It's not what you think, we bumped into each other and fell down the stairs" Said Thali.

"Ok now you two are here why don't we pay you back for trying to prank us, by throwing stuff from my room!" Yelled Danae as she pointed to her homework and school things on the floor.

"Oh sorry, we will clean that up" Said Jack as he picked some things up and Thali picked some pencils up. They finished up and stood in front of Danae.

"Should we run for it?" Asked Jack.

"I'm not sure, they are planning something on us" Replied Thali.

"You two are not going anywhere" Said Danae.

"Damn, what are they going to do to us?" Asked Jack.

"I have got no idea but I have a feeling it's better than our trick" She said.

"Ok, so I want you two to freeze all the ice cubes in the freezer, fill up lots of water bottles with ice in them then come sit with us and make us cooled down while we watch a movie" Explained Danae.

"Do we have to? Taking advantage of our speciality is just not fair" Said Thali.

"True, but you did deserve to be treated like that after breaking into my house and trashing everything down my stairs" Replied Danae.

"Fine we will do it, but for how long exactly?" Asked Thali.

"Throughout the whole movie" Said Sarah.

"Just in time when Thali has her date with Jamie" Said Jack, cracking up laughing.

Thali had an angry look on her face and stomped her foot on his.

"Ok, this is why shoes were introduced" He replied with one eye closed.

"Yeah, that's why" Replied Thali.

"Ok, you guys start of at the freezer" Said Sarah.

"Fine, c'mon Jack let's get this over and done with" She said as she grabbed his arm and they went into the kitchen where the freezer had liquid water still trying to freeze but it's too hot.

"I will pour water into bottles and make them cold while you freeze the liquids in that freezer that seriously needs fixing up" Said Jack.

"Alright, let's get to it" Said Thali and they started to get to work.

Danae and the girls started to laugh.

"Hey, why you all laughing, what, never seen 2 immortals do chores before?!" Yelled Thali.

"Yeah, actually we have never seen 2 immortals to chores!" Laughed Sarah.

"Guys, do you think this is a bit too far for them?" Asked Helen.

"No this is hilarious Helen!" Sarah said as she elbowed her.

"You done there?" Asked Emily.

"Yep, we are done" Said Jack. Danae and the girls all sat on the couch to watch a movie while Thali and Jack used their staffs to make them cool down.

"Keep going, we will say when to stop" Said Sarah.

"Yeah sure, your majesty" Said Thali. Sarah turned her head and giggled.

Couple hours later…1pm.

"The movie finished ages ago why must we keep doing this, you guys are just standing in front of the air conditioner!" Yelled Thali.

"Yeah, but we are still boiling" Said Sarah.

"Fine, you guys are free to go" Said Danae.

"YES! Finally!" Yelled Thali as she jumped on Jack and hugged him.

"Thali, you do realise Jamie wants to see you now right?" He whispered to her.

"Oh no, no no no no, Jack please don't let me go" She said, shaking her head.

"Well, you got to tell the kid" He said.

"Urgh, I guess I do" She let go of him and rushed out of Danae's house.

"Good luck with your date!" He yelled, laughing as the girls started to whisper to each other about Thali's date with a kid.

Chapter 3.

Jamie's Heart Crushed

Jack flew out too and followed Thali to Burgess in America. She landed on Jamie's fence and had seen Jack land on the roof, winking.

Jamie came rushing out his front door and hugged Thali. Thali widened her eyes.

"Thali! I'm so happy to see you, what do you want to do? Snowball fight?!" He yelled.

"Jamie…" Thali said.

"Or maybe go sledding?!" He continued yelling.

"Jamie…" She said louder.

"Oooo…let's go throw snowballs at my friends house until they come out!" He yelled.

"JAMIE!" Thali yelled. Jamie backed away and stopped there.

"Yes, Thali?" He asked.

"Jamie, I just got to know you, I'm immortal, I'm older than you….I'm, I'm….I like Jack, because he is like me, you're a mortal and your way too young" She finally admitted. Jamie sat down in place and was sad.

"Look, I like you but we cannot be together, Jack is with me, you're a bit too young for a love life, your still a kid" She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Your right, it's just that your so beautiful and I knew that this was going to happen, I'm sorry" He said.

"It's ok, friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, friends…so Jack is like with…." He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah we are" She quickly said.

"How did I not know that? Well then I'm happy for you two" He smiled.

"Thanks Jamie…." She looked up to see Jack sitting on the roof, smiling.

Jack quickly flew down and landed beside Jamie patting him on the shoulder.

"Jack, is there going to be any danger, is Pitch gone?" He whispered.

"Actually no, Thali and I defeated Pitch months and months ago, after that Pitch's daughter took over then she was defeated by us but she turned out to be good" He explained to him.

"That's true, this guy helped me get my memories and become a guardian" She used her shoulder to bop him to the side.

"Haha yeah, that's when I first layed eyes on her when she was chosen" He blushed.

"And the first time I tensed up when all that happened, then suddenly part of me hated you and the other part was that I liked you, in the end yeah…you get it" She said.

"That must've been awesome!" Jumped up Jamie.

"Yeah it was exciting but dangerous too, saving kids around the world is difficult" Said Thali.

Chapter 4.

Ice Skating Fun To Dangerous Scene

"Well, I'm glad you guys made it through all that, I got to get going" Jamie waved and ran into the house. Thali flew onto the roof and sat down.

"Well, that went well" She said.

"Yes. yes it did" He replied shuffling over to sit next to her.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked her.

"I have got no clue, wait….how about to your lake, it's very close" Said Thali.

"That's a great idea! C'mon we can go ice skating!" He yelled as he grabbed her cold hand.

"No, Jack, No!" She yelled.

"C'mon I know it will be fun" He said.

"Jack, I-I can't ice skate" She put her head down and let go of Jack's hand.

"Thali, I can teach you how to ice skate, It will be fun, trust me" He said.

"Fine, but I don't want to embarrass myself by falling all the time, so no, no falling" She said as she got up and took his hand.

"Don't worry, I know that your going to be fine" Said Jack as they took of for the lake where Jack was chosen.

"Ok you ready to start?" He asked her as he held her hand so she can step on the ice carefully, they placed their staffs to the side.

"I'm scared, I don't want to fail at this but I have a feeling that I will" She looked at him looking worried.

"Don't worry, I promise your going to be fine, you have to believe in me" He smiled.

"Ok, I can do this, I have a coach, everything's going to be fine" She whispered as she stepped on the ice holding onto Jack's shoulder.

"It's easy, there's no skates so it's easier without them" He said.

"Yeah, your right, do not let me go, please" She said, gripping his shoulder as she unstably slid across the lake with him.

"See, your doing good, I will let you go by yourself ok?" He asked her as he turned his head.

"No! I beg of you not to" She said putting her other hand on his other shoulder as she slid behind him.

"Why so scared, its just ice Thali, your fine, you can't get hurt" He said turning his head.

"I'm scared, I don't want the same thing to happen to you or me" She said.

"What? Oh…my sister…look, we are immortals, I know, but you can trust me" He said.

"Alright, I can do this, I don't feel pain, BUT I DON"T WANT TO EMBARRASS MYSELF!" She yelled in her head and let go of his shoulder and she unstably stood straight.

"I'm-I'm actually standing!" She said as she smiled.

"I'm so glad, ok can you slowly move?" Asked Jack.

"I'll try" She said as she skated the first step and slipped.

"Whoa, that was close, don't worry I've got you" He said as he grabbed her hands to steady her.

"It looks so easy when you do it, why can't I just skate?!" She yelled.

"Practise makes perfect, ok I'm going to let go, but you have to keep skating, ok?" He asked.

"Ok" She looked straight down at her feet and Jack let her go. She skated across the lake as he went in front of her.

"I'm doing it! Jack I'm skating!" She smiled in excitement and kept trying to keep balanced so she doesn't slip and fall, she hates being embarrassed.

"I knew you could do it, can you twirl around, or is that too challenging?" He closed one eye.

"Challenge is my middle name, I'll give it a go" She started to twirl around and around and she actually could do it.

"Wow! You're a natural! Careful ok?" He said as he looked up to the night sky to see fireworks been lit up by the public special event.

"Fireworks! Oh it's beautiful" She smiled as she looked up to see colours everywhere.

"Do you hear that, there's a parade, haha the music is amazing" He said.

"Wow that is loud music" She said as she looked at Jack.

"May I have this dance Frost?" He asked as he curtsied and held out his hand.

"Why of course Frost" She curtsied back and put her hand in his.

"Haha that was very royal wasn't it?" He asked in a British accent.

"Indeed" She replied back also in a British accent. They both laughed and they started to dance across the ice as he put his hands on her hips and she twirled around.

"This is so much fun" She said as she twirled round and round, getting dizzy.

"Oh, don't go too far, you'll lose your balance if your dizzy" He said as he held her hand. They slid across the ice and laughed. Thali stopped and slowly went to sit on the snow. Jack went up to a flower and picked it up. It was a frozen flower and it sparkled beautifully. Jack walked across the lake and stepped on cracking ice. He heard a crack and looked down, he didn't want Thali to know or she will seriously get mad for breaking the promise of danger. He looked around and carefully took another step. The ice cracked some more. He was scared, he remembered that day. His sister frightened. He widened his eyes and panicked in his head and kept quiet. He had no idea what to do. The ice cracked more as he took another step. Thali turned around to see him about to fall under the ice and raced over to get him. He didn't have his staff with him so there was no chance of flying above.

"Jack!" She yelled as she ran across the lake unstably.

"Thali, don't come closer!" He yelled.

"I'd rather die than lose you!" She yelled and kept running.

"No, STOP! Thali stop!" He yelled as the ice cracked even more.

Thali pushed him off the loose ice and he landed on the solid surface. Thali looked down to see herself on top of it.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack as he got up to run to get her. The ice broke and Thali fell in.

"Jack!" She yelled and then she completely was not above the surface. Jack sat on the edge to see if she was there but he couldn't see, he knew she couldn't swim because she would be able to come up to the surface safely. He held his breath and dived in after her. All he saw was the shining moon. No sign of Thali. He turned to every side and he couldn't see her body. He couldn't hold his breath longer and went up to the surface and climbed out. He made a fist and punched the ice in anger.

"No, Thali!" He yelled.

"Please bring her back, please" He looked up to the moon but no response. He looked down and placed his hands on his face. Suddenly a bright light shone down into the water hole and a ghost appeared.

"I'll save her" The ghost whispered to Jack and it dived in to go and get Thali.

Jack looked down into the water to see the ghost carrying Thali in it's clear arms.

They both came out of the water hole and the ghost placed her on Jack's lap.

"I-I don't know what to say, you saved her!" He yelled as he looked at her pale face. He kissed her cheek and she suddenly awoken.

"A ghost?" She said as she quickly laid up.

"Thali, your alright!" He hugged her tight and she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled as she stood up.

"Huh, what?" Jack stared into her eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing to me?" She crossed her arms as Jack widened his eyes.

"You don't remember, it's me, Jack!" He yelled as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me you creep!" She yelled as she backed away.

"What? What have I done, she lost her memory" He whispered to himself.

"Now if you excuse me stranger but I must go and find someone who I love most"

She looked at him and grabbed her staff, she quickly flew off leaving Jack.

"She loves?" He whispered to himself looking at his reflection on the ice.

Chapter 5.

The Lost Memory

"Wh-who could she love more than me, I don't understand?" He whispered.

He started to have tears in his eyes and flew off to go and get help from the guardians.

He noticed the ghost disappeared.

Who was that ghost? It looked like...no way, a ghost? Thali's memory before she drowned, that's it! In order to save an immortal being, a ghost must take away the memory of that who she loved, no, she loved me most, she doesn't know who I am!" He yelled.

"It's only me she can't remember, argh, tho-those legend of ghosts why must they do that in return of bringing back a immortal to life!" He yelled louder.

"What do I do to get her to remember me, fun? Get to know her, but I know her!" He kept talking to himself.

"She doesn't know me, that ghost seemed familiar though, could it be..." He whispered.

He got to the Pole and barged in to see North making an ice sculpture of Jack's staff and Thali's staff.

"North! Urrr, what's that?" He asked.

"Arrr, it's nothing" He smiled as he hid the sculpture behind his back.

"Well, one major problem, Thali got saved by a ghost and you know those ghosts that save immortals from death but in one condition, they take away the memories with that person they loved most" He explained the legend of ghosts.

"Yes, I do know that they do that, what happened Jack?" He widened his eyes hoping for no bad news.

"Yeah, I was teaching her to ice skate and she saved me from falling beneath the ice and she fell in and drowned, a ghost appeared and saved her after I tried to and when she awoken, she didn't know who I was" He explained with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, Jack, th-that's bad. You must do something or she will forever forget about you, get her memory back by showing her things that you both did and she will get it back otherwise if it's too late, she will never know who you are" North explained to Jack in what to do to get Thali's memories with Jack back.

"Ok, show things that we used to do, this is going to be difficult" He sighed.

"Jack, did you by any chance recognise who the ghost was? Was it someone either you or Thali knew?" Asked North.

"I couldn't quite recognise her, she was very young though" Replied Jack.

"Hmmm, could be someone she used to know…" Said North.

"She loves most…the ghost, the memory, me, her…memories with me…the ghost" Jack mumbled.

"What do you mean Jack?" North looked confused.

"North! The ghost! I figured it out! She loves most! It's the ghost, her….sister…." He gasped.

"Jack are you sure, I mean she's a young ghost" Said North.

"North, I know it's her, it can't be anyone else, the ghost must've done it because Thali's wish…her sister she loved most, it's why the ghost took the memory away from her….it's official, that ghost hates me, she wants her not to be with me!" Jack had an angry look on his face.

"Jack calm down, she's young, she just wants her sister…" North said.

"I need to talk to Thali first and if none of it works, the ghost and I need to have a serious talk" He said.

"Ok, but Jack be careful don't go overboard with the ghost, it's her sister, remember that" North said.

"Don't worry North, I'm going to fix this and fast" He jumped up and flew out of the office all the way to the open window on the ceiling to go find Thali.

Chapter 6.

One Memory Remembered But Not Believed

Jack flew back to Burgess, December 24th…one day before Christmas.

"Ok, so I got to do things she did with me, ok, ummm" He thought of things that were fun that they used to do but before doing that, introducing himself to her is not right but it's the only way.

He quickly turned his head to see her under a tree in an empty park. He flew quickly down to her and stood in front of her as she looked up to see him.

"You again, may I ask why you creeped me out yesterday? She asked with an angry look on her face.

"Look, I'm deeply sorry for doing that, I just wanted to introduce myself" He said as he smiled.

"Ok, your forgiven but you seem very familiar" She said scanning him.

"You do?! I-I mean, you do?" He looked into her blue eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, you look like me, that's a bit odd don't you think?" She laughed.

"Oh, well then, my name is Jack Frost" he introduced himself for the second time to her which was weird to do since he knew her already.

"Nice to meet you, I'm…" She didn't finish as he interrupted.

"Thali Frost" He smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"Ho-how did you know my name?" She had her mouth open.

"Don't worry I know everything, now how about that necklace, it looks beautiful" He said, changing the subject.

"Huh, what necklace? Oh what? How did this thing get on my neck, I don't need it" She unclipped it and chucked it on the snow. Jack widened his eyes and picked it up.

"Don't you like it? Who got it for you?" He asked holding up the necklace.

"I don't wear bling, and I don't even know where it came from" She looked at it then stood up.

"Well, may I say it did look good on you Frost" He said.

"Hmmm, ok….odd how my names frost and yours too, now if you'll excuse me I'm in need to find somebody" She said.

"Who you trying to find?" He asked.

"I don't even know, I forgot who I loved most…I'm just searching but I'm not sure who I'm looking for, it's like I was told to find this person" She tightened her pony tail and flew up.

"Well could it be a guy that's like you?" He asked.

"Ha, good one Jack" She laughed.

"Before you start searching, do you want to go and have some fun? Snowball fight? Make trouble round town?" He asked.

"Sounds like fun, you seem ok Jack, let's go" She said. Jack put the necklace in his pocket and glad that she will hang out with him. Thali picked up some snow and threw it at Jack.

"Hey! Your going to get that back!" He yelled as he cleaned off the snow from his face.

"We'll see about that!" She yelled back as she ran around the park hiding behind trees and having the best time. Jack stood behind her and stuffed snow on her head.

"Oh your good!" She smiled.

"Haha! Catch me if you can Thali!" He ran behind a tree and looked around, nope, no Thali. She started to run around the big tree but Jack ran her way and they didn't see hat they were about to hit each other. BOOM! They both crashed into each other and he landed on top of her with a thump.

"Ok, that hurt" She said as she screwed up her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you ok?" He got up and helped her sit up. She looked at him and widened her eyes fully like never before. She saw a flashback of when they first met, Jack crashed into her and he landed on her at the cliffs. She remembered. She got that memory back as the scene kept playing for a while, Thali didn't blink at all.

"Thali, you ok? What are you looking at?" He stared into her eyes but she didn't blink, he clicked his fingers, he clapped but nothing.

"Thali…the first memory…" He whispered to himself. He smiled and kept looking into her icy blue eyes. She suddenly blinked a number of times and shook her head.

"Whoa, that was strange, it's like I was transferred to another world in my mind, but I saw something" She said.

"What did you see?" He said as he helped her up.

"I saw…you. It was me and you and you fell on me and you wanted to give me my memories but then a nightmare attacked me and you saved me" She looked really confused.

"I know that happened, that was in the past" He explained.

"Nahh, I think it was just my mind going kookoo" She crossed her eyes and showed a crazy face.

"No Thali, it's true" He said.

"Very funny Jack but it's not true, I just met you, it's just my mind playing dumb" She said laughing.

"Thali, it is true and I know that, believe me!" He bursted out.

"Jack, what's wrong with you? Can you just leave me alone?!" She didn't like how he was saying that non-sense and flew off.

"Where are you going?" He yelled as he flew up after her.

"To search" She said as she looked back.

"Let me come with you" He said.

"Stop following me please" She demanded.

"I can help find that person" He said.

"Fine, but don't ruin anything" She crossed her arms and kept flying to the lake where she saw that ghost.

"Maybe the ghost knows where this person is" She said.

"Maybe" He replied. She landed on the snow and looked around.

"Where has that ghost gone?!" She stomped her foot and looked crossed.

Jack went to look behind a tree but suddenly some clear hands were covering his mouth.

"Urhurhargh" He mumbled as the ghost dragged him to the ground.

"Frost, do not go any closer to her or I make her a ghost forever like me" The ghost whispered to his ear.

"What? Why did you make her forget about me?" He said as the ghost uncovered his mouth.

"I'm making her wish come true, she wants to see me, and that's all she will ever get. I love her and she loves me most, not you" The ghost said.

"But why can't you just let her love you even when she loves me too?" He asked.

"It's just me she wants, did she wished to be with you, nahh, I don't think so Frost" She said.

"It doesn't matter, erasing her memory like that isn't right" He said.

"It's in the legend of ghosts book rules that blah blah save a immortal, condition is one person erased" She said.

"Yeah, but she will always love you, even if she knows me" He said.

"Never, I have been searching everywhere for her and Thali is all I need" The ghost let go of him.

"What happened to you, your so young" He said as he scanned her see-through body.

"I don't want to talk about it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to see my sister, finally" The ghost floated towards her.

Chapter 7.

Sister's United Together Again

"Hello" The ghost said as she floated in front of Thali.

"There you are ghost, thanks for saving me before, I must ask…" She said.

"I'm the one you love most Thali" The ghost smiled.

"Huh, but I don't understand" She said.

"I'm someone you knew 166 years ago" The ghost replied.

"My sister? Yo-you mean you're my sister, it's her…my sister, you're my sister!" Thali smiled with tears in her eyes. Jack stood behind the tree and was happy for her but not happy that the ghost made her forget about him.

"Yes, it's me Thali, I'm your sister Tina" She said.

"Tina? I remember that name, I assumed, I can't believe it's you!" Thali smiled and hugged her. Immortals can touch ghosts but mortals go right through them.

"How, what happened to you, you look young" Said Thali.

"I'll tell you, 6 years after you passed away, I couldn't live anymore without you. I turned 16 like you and I committed suicide so I can see your soul and stay with you, but I guess you haven't become a ghost. Your still human, you're a winter spirit" Tina put her head down.

"Hey, at least I get to see you but Tina that was silly of you to commit suicide, you shouldn't have done that, I'm not happy about that" She said.

"It was my fault for leading us to danger!" Tina yelled.

"You were 9! You didn't know much about dangers! Don't blame yourself, it was an accident" Said Thali.

"Yeah I know but I had the urge to do it, I want you!" Said Tina.

"Well your with me now, and I love you so much" Thali hugged Tina and she looked over Thali's shoulder to see Jack sitting behind a tree tearing a frozen flower down. Tina let her go and she floated towards Jack.

"Where you going?" Asked Thali.

"Just to speak with someone, I will be a minute" Replied Tina.

"Jack?" Called Tina.

"What do you want, aren't you supposed to be with Thali?" He asked.

"I am, but I was thinking, she has her wish come true but she isn't excited. She was excited when you made her first dream come true and she was the happiest I've ever seen her be. I didn't want to interfere but then I was jealous that you did that for her and that's why I wanted her to myself but as we can see she isn't as happy as she was when she saw your face before" The ghost explained and sat next to him.

"She isn't excited right now?" He turned his head.

"No, I think she has you trapped in her heart but she is doing her best to let you out and get to see you as the one she loves" Said Tina.

"She is? But she doesn't know who I am exactly, I mean I tried but she got her first memory back, she thinks it was just her mind playing around" He said.

"It is, the memory is trapped and the way to get her full memory back is to do something that made her love you so much that she was the happiest she has ever been" Tina winked.

"But, how am I going to do that if she won't like it, she doesn't know me" He said.

"It's all up to you now Jack, I wish I shouldn't have taken you away from her but it is in the conditions, I'm sorry" She said.

"It's fine, I'll try" He said as he got up and walked over to Thali.

"Hey, umm I was thinking and we didn't get to know each other better so can we be friends?" He asked.

"Ummm, ok then" She smiled as Tina floated behind him. Jack threw a snowball at her and she got hit. She fell to the ground and got up. Jack threw the next snowball at Tina and she dodged it.

"Hey that was not fair!" Yelled Thali as she widened her eyes again and didn't blink.

"She's getting another memory back, Tina is she going to have it fully recovered?" He asked. Tina shrugged. Thali blinked and looked real confused now.

"Jack I had another vision, what's wrong with me?" She asked.

"It's your memories coming back" He said, smiling.

"My memories, you mean we had a snowball fight before and I forgot about it?" She said.

"If that's what you saw, then yes, it was" He said.

"I need to see North about this" She said and flew off.

"Wait I'm coming too!" He yelled as the ghost faded into the forest.

"Hey, check this out" He said as he flew into a cloud and disappeared.

"Hello? Ummm did he just abandon me?" She said.

"No I'm behind you, he said covering her eyes" He smiled.

"Jackson Ov-er….land Frost!" She yelled and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh what did I just say?" She widened her eyes.

"You said my full name" He flew in front of her, smirking.

She stared into a cloud and saw another memory of him tricking her that day she slapped him and got mad.

"Why do these things keep coming up in my head?!" She shook her head.

"Thali stop, it's the memories coming back, trust me" He said.

"What memories? This didn't even happen!" She yelled.

"It did, you just forgotten about me!" He yelled.

"Forgotten about you, I didn't know until yesterday!" She yelled at his face.

"This is complicated" He whispered.

"I'm going to North, he might know what the situation is" She said

Chapter 8.

Assistance Needed

Thali flew down through the open window and landed where North was busy checking up on the yetis.

"North!" She yelled.

"Ahh Thali! Jack did you manage to get her memories back?" He asked.

"Some memories have come back but she doesn't believe they are true" Replied Jack.

"Oh" He stroked his moustache and looked at Thali.

"Wait, North you too? You think the visions are real?!" She yelled.

"Thali, it is true, you just have Jack stuck in your heart not letting you set him free" He said.

"Why you people talking non-sense!?" She yelled as Tooth and the guardians came into the room.

"What's going on?" Asked Tooth.

"Ha! Thali moved on from Jack let's hope that's true" Said Bunny.

"Keep it to yourself Kangaroo" Said Jack.

"Thali drowned under ice and her ghost sister saved her but she took away that memory with the one she loved so yeah" Explained Jack to the rest of the guardians. Sandy showed sand images of a broken heart.

"Yeah that's how to explain it, Sandy" Jack rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with you people?! I'm in a situation that all of you think the visions are real" Said Thali.

"But they are" Said Tooth.

"That's it I'm going" Said Thali as she took off to go and calm herself down.

"I need to get her somehow to know it's me, I'm going after her" Said Jack.

"You can do it!" Yelled Tooth. Jack flew off after her. She flew to Perth and sat on the edge of the cliffs and looked up to see Jack come after her. She turned around to have her back to him and he landed in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Chapter 9.

Bring Back What Once Was Jack's

"I want to bring back what was once mine" He said.

"And what may that be? It has nothing to do with me" She said as she turned her back again with her arms crossed.

"If you could just listen!" He bursted out.

"Alright I'm listening!" She yelled back.

"Those visions you had, they were true, I swear, the ghost saved you when you fell in under the ice and it took your memory away that you had with me and…" She interrupted.

"Are you sure? Jack is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me do you remember the fun times we had?" He smiled.

"NO! What makes you think I believe that all of this happened, I wasn't even there, I don't know you Jack, I just met you yesterday, now for the last time leave me alone!" She yelled. Jack widened his eyes and backed away.

"Sh-she will never remember me…she doesn't know what we were together…" He whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything, good luck with finding that what was once yours" She said as she looked down.

"But I did find what once was mine, except she just won't believe in me" He knelt down next to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking confused.

"I'm saying that I've always had her but I've lost her heart, it's why I want it back" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"So, you going to go to her?" She said looking really confused because she doesn't know this guy that put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's in front of me. Thali, please remember me, I love you" He said as he stared into her eyes. She looked into his eyes and had an angry look on her face. Suddenly she slapped him across the face.

"What kind of weirdo are you?! You make me sick!" She yelled as she stood up and started to walk-jog away from him.

"Thali! Wait!" He yelled as he put his hand on his cheek.

"What do you want from me you creep?! Saying dumb things to me, it's like I've been joked around this whole time!" She said as she turned around.

Jack looked at her with a worried look on his face and remembered what Tina said:

"_**The way to get her full memory back is to do something that made her love you so much that she was the happiest she has ever been"**_

"That's it, what she loves about me most, she is with me still except I'm in her heart which is trapped, but I'm also around her neck…THAT'S IT! She loved the necklace!" He yelled and pulled out the sparkling necklace and she widened her eyes.

"You are not putting that around my neck, it's not mine" She said as she started to sprint away from him.

"I have to, your memory will come back if I do" He said as he sprinted as fast as he could. She looked back and sprinted. He leaped up and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"I'm never letting you go, now please stop moving" He ordered.

"I will fight to get away from you!" She yelled as she elbowed him.

"Argh" He screwed up his face and used his other hand to put the necklace around her neck.

"Stop! Let me go!" She moved all over the place and he finally clipped it on.

The necklace sparkled everywhere as beams of light flew out everywhere. Jack put his hand above his forehead and closed one eye because it was so bright.

Thali floated up and suddenly plopped onto the snow. She fainted.

"Argh, Thali, can you hear me?" He said as he knelt down to pick her up. The snowflake sparkled and she opened her eyes.

"Huh Jack?" She whispered.

"Thali, do you remember me…please don't hit me!" He quickly said as he closed one eye.

"Why would I hit you?" She asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"So your back?! Are you sure you remember me?" He asked.

"Of course, why would I not?" She said.

"Sh-she knows me…she knows who I am! Yes! He yelled.

"I know you too Jack, what are you saying?" She looked confused.

"Because, I got you into danger and you drowned when you saved me from falling beneath ice" He said.

"What?! Ohhh, Jack, really?" She said as she gasped.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry but I begged for you to come back and your ghost sister saved you but the legend says that if a ghost saves an immortal, that immortal loses those memories that they've had with the person they loved most" He explained.

"And I forgot about you? Jack, I-I am so sorry!" She hugged him and he smiled.

"It was none of your fault, it was mine, I shouldn't have taken you ice-skating" He said.

"I had fun, so my sister? She saved me" Whispered Thali.

"Yeah, you've met her, remember?" He asked.

"I don't think I've fully remembered" She replied.

"Oh now that you have your old memory back, you forgotten a bit about your sister" He said.

"I have to see her now" She said as she let go of him and stood up.

"Alright, let's go" He said, sighing. He noticed that Tina already was there feeling down.

"Psst, Thali, she is over there, go cheer her up, she wanted you to love her more than me" He said.

"She did? But I love both of you" She replied as she slowly walked up to her.

"Ummm, hi, Jack told me that your my ghost sister" She said. The ghost looked up and came out of the dark forest.

"Hi, I'm Tina, I let Jack bring back your memory because I wanted your wish to come true but you didn't seem happy when you saw me" The ghost said.

"Yeah because I couldn't remember him, I loved him most but my wish was to see you, I had someone stuck in my heart but it let me down" Said Thali.

"Yeah I figured it out, well I'm glad I got to see you, I will be leaving you two alone" Said Tina as she turned around to go back in the forest.

Thali bit her lip and sprinted to her to see if she could hug her.

"I love you no matter what, I don't care, don't leave me. I know you committed suicide, I remember you saying that but again, you shouldn't have taken me for yourself" She said as she squeezed her sister close.

"Ok, but luckily I can't feel pain because your squeezing me real tight, haha" She laughed. Tina smiled and Thali let go of her.

"Now go to him, he loves you so much Thali, take good care of each other, I will come once in a while" Said Tina.

"Don't worry, I will always have you in my heart next to Jack" She smiled and Tina floated away.

Chapter 10.

A Frosty Christmas Eve

Jack stood there smiling as he thought about what happened to his sister…she must've passed away as an elderly. He shook his head and looked at Thali who turned around quickly as her pony tail hit her face.

"I love you Thali" He said as he blushed.

"I love you too Jack" She smiled as she started to sprint, but someone caught her arm.

"Thali! Hey!" Yelled Helen.

"Helen! Hi, errr where are the others?" Asked Thali.

"Oh they are coming, they are just slowpokes this afternoon" Said Helen.

"So what are you up to for Christmas Eve?" Asked Thali.

"Family dinner party, what about you?" Asked Helen.

"Just being with Jack" She smirked.

"Aww that's sweet" Said Helen as the girls came out of the woods and went to greet them.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Sarah.

"Hey!" Greeted Thali.

"Urrr guys again, we interrupted…" Said Danae, as she face palmed herself.

"Whoops, sorry but I just saw some guy walking alone along the beach so I'm off!" Yelled Emily as she sprinted down the hill.

"Ummm we will go and aahhh….stalk Emily, yeah pretend, we were never here" Said Danae as Helen and Sarah came walking behind her.

"Finally alone?" Asked Jack.

"Finally I have my memory back" She smiled and sprinted towards him. She smiled and hugged him; they both lifted up off the ground then slowly back on the snow. He was so happy that she was back to normal. They let each other go and kissed. They both smirked and Thali has never been happier. Tina was hiding behind the tree and smiled at them.

"They look like the perfect couple" Whispered Tina.

"Hahaha, Jack don't tickle me again!" Yelled Thali.

"Hehe it brings back memories" He laughed.

"I know it does but seriously stop!" She laughed so hard now.

"What's the passcode?" He asked.

"I don't know! Oh wait, really Jack No!" She yelled, she knew she had to kiss him again in order for him to stop.

"Haha, it's why I'm bad. Get used to it" He smiled.

She quickly kissed him then pushed him onto the ground.

"Yeah I gotta see that coming, ouch" He laughed.

"And that's your passcode, operation Thali's Punishments after tickling me" She smiled.

"There's always a catch" He laughed. She wanted to trick him again.

"Did you know I'm half elf?" She asked.

"Your a what?" He took a step back.

"You serious? How come?" He asked.

"Because I'm unique" She laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" He widened his eyes.

"I'm laughing at you" She said.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Because your a dumb elf silly! Of course I'm human! Again, you have to work on realising when I'm tricking you Jack!" She yelled.

"I'm silly, yes, I didn't see it coming" He slapped himself.

"I'm dying here of laughter" She laughed so hard.

"Did you know I'm half polar bear?" He asked.

"What? You serious? Hahaha good one Jack" She laughed.

"Yeah that's right, I'm a bear!" He laughed.

"You sure act like one though" She laughed.

"Rawr" He smiled.

"No, don't start chasing me, ahhh!" She screamed as he chased her through the forest.

"Got you, and I'm not letting go" He smirked.

"Bad bear, let go you pale beast!" She said.

"Whoa, that's harsh, your so clean and beautiful makes me want to eat you up" He smiled.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Kidding, don't bears eat stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah but not humans!" She laughed.

"Ok elf, what do you want from me?" He asked.

"I want you to stop calling me elf for starters. Let go too" She ordered.

"Why, your so cold" He said.

"Ok that's too strange Jack, let go" She said.

"Believe me bears like cold settings, and your a cold setting" He laughed.

"Too many silly jokes" She had a serious face on.

"Am i a snowflake because I'm falling for you" He said.

"Jack, seriously are you done with them jokes?" She asked.

"Yep, your free to go" He said as she stepped back.

"Well those jokes are no match for my perfect snowball aims" She said as she blew cold air into a snowball and threw it so far that it ended up hitting a kid on the back.

"Too good" He said as he clapped.

"Why thank you" She said as she flew up on top of a tree.

"Can this Christmas Eve get any better Jack?" She smiled as she sat on the branch with him sit next to her.

"Yes, it can, if you're with me until next morning, then my Christmas Eve should be perfect" He replied.

"Haha, me too Jack, me too" She whispered a she stared at the Moon.

"Look at me!" She slowly backed away and she hung upside down from the branch.

"Haha me too!" He also hung upside down too. He moved close to her and they stared at each other, upside down. He moved closer but as he was going to kiss her she fell off the branch and flew above him.

"Hahaha, I knew it" She said laughing.

"What? Huh? I was just about to clean something of your face" He said smiling.

"You have to clean up your act" She laughed.

"Hey, at least I saved you from forgetting me!" He said.

"True, awww look at you, blushing again, so cute Jack, so cute!" She flew to him as he was still upside down and squeezed his cheeks.

"Hey I'm not a baby, but my cheeks aren't tense no more from massaging them Thali, keep it up please" He smiled. She stopped and touched his nose.

"You cute little baby!" She squeaked.

Jack crossed his arms and had a serious look on his face.

"What are going to do fake an injury so you can have a boo boo?" She laughed.

She looked at him and he slowly purposely fell off the branch.

"See ya!" He said as he landed on the ground with a thump.

"WAHHHHH! That hurt!" He said, trying not to smile.

"Oh jack are you ok?" She asked, she knew it was coming…

"I hurt my cheek and my lip..." He said, smiling.

"Seriously, it's so obvious!" She said.

"Yeah, I hurt it. It's turning into a boo boo" He said.

"You need a kiss on your boo boo?" She asked smiling.

"Yay!" He laughed.

She moved closer and he closed his eyes. She suddenly slapped him across the face.

"OUCH! Ok seriously that hurt" He said.

"Now I can give you a kiss on that boo boo, don't mess with me Frost" She said laughing.

"Does that feel better now?" She asked after kissing his cheek.

"Yes, good as new!" He said. Thali rolled her eyes.

"Trouble time? Let's go somewhere where there's people in the streets" He said as he swept her off her feet.

"I can fly on my own, you know?" She smiled.

"Oh ok then" He slowly put her down.

"Too bad, your carrying me now" She laughed.

"Your so much trouble Thali" He sighed.

"Trouble is one of my middle names" She said.  
"You contain a lot of middle names Thali" He said  
"Yeah, my family was huge, with odd names" She laughed as he took off with Thali in his arms.

He flew through the Christmas Eve Summer night and both of them went to do what they do best, make trouble and snow days in the Northern part of the world.

The End.

By Thali!

The Frost Legend 4! :O :O :O

Is there a new adventure awaiting the Frost's? No villain in this novel but will the next one consider introducing one? More wishes? More gifts? More losses/wins?

Is Jack able to protect her from danger? Can she trust him now after her second death? Yeah if you were confused, she can't swim and she drowned, only pain cannot make them dead. But she drowned so that's not painful….lalalalala just letting those peeps know! Find out in no.4! COMING SOON 3-4 weeks, probably. :D


End file.
